


Sing for me, and I'll sing for you.

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL MY FEELS FOR MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CINNAMIN ROLL, AUish, All Saphael, Demisexual Raphael, HAVE I MENTIONED MY FEELS YET BECAUSE FEELS, M/M, No Climon, Pansexual Simon, Precious babies being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Simon was rambling, he knew he was rambling. Hell he was sure anyone on the street could hear him rambling but he couldn't stop. There were so many ways this could go wrong, he had never done a solo performance. He wasn't good alone, he freaked out like he was doing now. He wanted to run and he wanted to hide, because he was terrified about fucking this up. Clary had done all this for him getting it set up and he was happy, he was more than happy. He was ecstatic, his best friend had gone through all that for him. To help him feel more normal, more like himself, the way everything had been before he had become a vampire. He was thrilled, now that he was a daylighter he could have it all back. College, his band, his life and Clary was helping. He still couldn't stop himself from being a nervous wreck. One night, just one night to push away the troubles and after everything he needed this one night, he knew that.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon was rambling, he knew he was rambling. Hell he was sure anyone on the street could hear him rambling but he couldn't stop. There were so many ways this could go wrong, he had never done a solo performance. He wasn't good alone, he freaked out like he was doing now. He wanted to run and he wanted to hide, because he was terrified about fucking this up. Clary had done all this for him getting it set up and he was happy, he was more than happy. He was ecstatic, his best friend had gone through all that for him. To help him feel more normal, more like himself, the way everything had been before he had become a vampire. He was thrilled, now that he was a daylighter he could have it all back. College, his band, his life and Clary was helping. He still couldn't stop himself from being a nervous wreck. One night, just one night to push away the troubles and after everything he needed this one night, he knew that. He kept telling himself that as they walked towards Hunter's moon, Clary having to pull him along at this point. Her arm through his. She stopped him outside the door, saying his name to get his attention and grab his focus to stop his doubts and worries. 

"Simon, have I ever lied to you?" She had moved her hand from his arm to his hand and was giving him that completely Clary, 'stop being silly look' as she smiled softly at him. He didn't really have any reason to argue with that so he just gave in. 

"Not that I know of." 

"Then believe me when I tell you, you are going to crush it. Now go get 'em tiger." She grinned at him, and Simon didn't know what he would go without her. Honestly there couldn't be a better best friend in the world. First getting him the gig, and now she knew exactly what to say that brushed his nerves away. They were still there but he felt a lot better hearing her confidence in him and have her a wide dorky grin as she moved to open the door. He walked in, making sure she was behind him and he would have stopped walking if she hadn't been there. He had been expecting a couple people sure, it was a bar. A Downworlder bar, a lot of the pack hung out there but this. This was packed and he felt that doubt come back in about how much he was going to mess this up. Clary was probably the only reason he hadn't run for it, he had never had this many people at a gig before. Even when he had an actual band. It was...terrifying. Doing this by himself, he was so going to mess up and it was bad enough how much he had already fucked things up with Raphael and from what he could tell, the entire Clan was here. Minus the leader himself. Simon was lucky he didn't need to breath because right now everything in him had stilled. He found Maia, and reached back to grab Clary's hand pulling her over there with him. 

"So hey, are you giving away free alcohol?" 

"Turns out some vampires got wind of a singer they are really into." She held up the flyer that Clary had made with a huge grin on her face. Great both of them were working against him, and trying to give him a heart attack. Not that he could have one and not that he was mad. He was very much the opposite. Having people be here and support him, especially since this was the one thing that would make him feel normal again. It meant a lot. Clary leaned closer so he could hear her over everyone. 

"See, your vampire friends know a good thing when they see it." 

"Something tells me its not all about the music."

"Go, I'm not letting you out of this." She pushed him towards the lit up stage where everything he needed was already set up. He knew Clary would just drag him up here if he didn't go himself and that might be more embarrassing than how he felt right now. The lights hit him but his eyes adjusted quickly and it was like an ocean of people. A ocean that was going to overwhelm him and drown him but yeah an ocean all the same. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and moved to talk into the microphone, bumping his nose against it as he did and his hand shot up to grab it as the feedback hit through the room. That just seemed to make it worse but he steadied it, breathing heavy as his nerves washed over him again. This was a great way to start, just deafen every one in the room, there wasn't any better way to start. Simon rolled up his other sleeve as he started talking. Hoping to hide the nerves in his voice. 

"Hey. We're Rock Sol-" His eyes traveled through the crowded room as he started to speak and two things happened. One there was no we, so why the hell was he announcing it like that and two his eyes found a very familiar face in the crowd and his brain just stopped. Raphael was there, Raphael was there and looking gorgeous. After everything, he never expected to see his face, not like this. He expected it to be with a very angry looking glare before he ripped Simon's dead heart out of his chest and ended his already undead life. Raphael wasn't looking like that at all, in fact he looked calm but not his normal scary calm but a normal friendly looking calm. He was pretty sure there was almost a smile on Raphael's lips and Simon felt a lot calmer than he had in a long time. Things with Raphael, had gone downhill but this is what he had wanted between them. Well he wanted more but he would take this for now. "I'm Simon Lewis, thank you all for coming. Um..this is for the Downworld." He gave a small shrug smiling softly at the whistles and cheers that went through the room. His eyes finding Raphael's once more and he was pretty sure there was a smile on his lips. He moved over to hit a button on his laptop before his fingers moved over to the keyboard. The minute his fingers hit the keys and the music started, it was like being in his own little world. All that worry and doubt was gone and it was like everything else just blurred away. The song, his song was the only thing going through his head and he gave it his all, putting all his feelings into it. Occasionally glancing around the room as he sang, but the only eyes he found were Raphael because they were the only ones that really mattered. His eyes eventually focused back on the keys as he finished the song. Grinning widely as he stepped down from the stage. It didn't take long before he had an arm full of red-head and then an arm full of Maia.

It took him longer than he planned to separate them and when he did he almost ran smack right into Raphael, who was doing that sneaky thing of his again. Simon only jumped slightly and he was blaming the amount of people for not having heard Raphael approach. It seemed like a good excuse and he was sticking to it. He was still nervous, after everything that happened with Raphael's sister, that it was hard not to fidget and his sleeves became a lot more interesting all of a sudden. "Hey, Raphael." 

"Hello, Simon." Raphael still had a small smile on and it was not helping with Simon's nerves and it was also confusing him. He hadn't seen him smile like that since well the last time he had been at the Hotel before he had fucked everything up and they had steadily gone down hill. He missed it, he missed Raphael being nice to him and not threatening his life. He just missed Raphael in general.

"So listen...I should apolo-"

"Don't. Isabelle already has, and I get it. I have threatened your family in the past and I have threatened you....I talked with Isabelle and some things were put into perspective." Simon tried not to be bothered he really did but he knew the two had a sort of thing. Even if it was a complicated thing, it was still a thing. He saw the look that passed Raphael's face, probably in reaction to his own and he found slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. He didn't even register it until Raphael was pulling him away from the noise of the bar and they were outside. The streets now dead, with only one or two stragglers. Raphael pulled him more into one of the darker alcoves, his fingers sliding over Simon's wrist as he let go of him. 

"Would it be bad, if I said I was really confused right now?" Simon chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Raphael. Who rolled his eyes and that action in itself made Simon feel a little bit more relaxed about this. 

"I have something I want to ask of you but in order to do that, I believe I need to clarify a couple of things. Isabelle and I....we are not together. That was a thing, that happened under bad circumstances and both of our minds were clouded. We are on good terms but as for the rest there is none of that. We just talked and it helped me to figure some things out, some things that may have been pushed down because of how things have been between us." He knew Raphael wasn't the most talkative, it was normally Simon so this was weird but nice weird and he made sure not interrupt for once. Letting Raphael explain it all to him and the more he talked the more Simon felt like if his heart beat, that it was going to come right out of his chest.

"I...have a bad tendency to shut people away when my trust is broken and I get it, Clary means a lot to you and I let it get to me that you chose her over me. I shouldn't have let it affect me as badly as I did and it just continued to go downhill. So I'm sorry, for letting things go that far and I was hoping you would consider coming back to the Hotel...with me. So I can congratulate you on your performance and we could talk...more...I..." Raphael was taking a deep breath and Simon's eyes widened. Not just because Raphael actually looked nervous but because Raphael had given him to permission to come back. To have a home again and more than that. Simon was pretty daft sometimes but he wasn't that daft just uncertain. 

"You can compliment me on the gig right now if you want. Or you know whatever...I just. I'm going to stop talking right now." Simon chuckled softly, and awkwardly even more so at the look he got. Raphael looked way too amused by it and his finger were around his wrist again. 

"You did very well, bebe. You were quite impressive and amazing. You have a very incredible voice, I would love to hear you sing again. I would love to hear you play again. Maybe...." Another pause and Simon was pretty sure he got what Raphael was aiming for. He wasn't sure if Raphael had ever actually tried to ask someone out before but it was really cute. Simon couldn't stop the smile grin that came across his lips and slowly pulled his wrist free and stepped the last inch in between them. 

"Thank you, it means a lot that you were there to listen and I would be more than willing to play for you privately sometime...in fact. I'm not doing anything tonight and you know I might need some help moving my stuff to the Hotel." He took a breath of his own, and instead of waiting for Raphael to reply, he took control for once. Took the step he was always so afraid of. His hands moving up to cup Raphael's face and he pulled him into a kiss. Soft at first, hesitant but it didn't take long before he felt Raphael's hands over his own and his lips moving back against his. Raphael soon taking over the kiss and back Simon back into the wall. Not unusual at all between them but so much different. Simon's hand slid down to grip at the jacket Raphael was wearing when he felt the slip of tongue against his bottom lip before Raphael pulled back. It dragged a soft whine from Simon's lips and the smirk Raphael gave him sent a shiver down his spine. He still had his hands on him and was probably close to ruining another jacket with how tight his grip was. Raphael didn't seem to care, he just gentle took his hands, letting one drop while he pulled him along with the other. 

"Save the words, bebe. You can talk or sing or whatever you would like once we are back home." For once he didn't argue with him and let Raphael intertwine their fingers and lead him back towards the Hotel. Walking by his side, wearing the biggest grin he could manage. Everything was good-better than before and this time he wasn't going to mess it up. He was going to savor this instead of letting it slip through his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon didn't care that they didn't stop at the boathouse, and he didn't let go of Raphael's hand. Even when they got to the Hotel and Raphael lead the way to his room. He had never been in Raphael's room before, he had seen his office and his bedroom was pretty much exactly the same but it screamed Raphael and expensive tastes and Simon's eyes immediately glanced over at the bed. He was surprised he had one but then again for something like this, it was very much needed. Normally he would have spent the time looking around and curious about Raphael's life and the more personal details and he was. But right now he was very focused on the older vampire.

"So singing yeah? Or you know whatever you want to do? Because I'm cool with anything, you know. Kissing...everything that comes with kissing. Or you know I promised you a private showing." That sounded bad, but he couldn't help himself, he did this when he got nervous. He rambled and he could already see Raphael rolling his eyes. Simon still had the hardest time stopping his mouth, even know when he knew that Raphael wasn't going anywhere and they had already kissed. It was just new and new made him nervous, in a good way. Simon bit down at his bottom lip to stop the rambling as he watched Raphael move around the room, taking his jacket off and undoing the cuffs on his shirt and he winced when his fangs slid out and pierced his bottom lip.

"Ah fuck. Sorry." He mumbled, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Raphael was standing right in front of him, and Simon barely could keep himself from jumping. He really wished he wouldn't do that so suddenly and then again....when Raphael leaned in and licked the blood from his lips he wished he would do it a million times. So Simon might be feeling super conflicted right now.

"You don't need to apologize for that. Our fangs pop out in times of hunger, want and desire, anger. Happiness. I'm just curious which one of those you are reacting to, and so strongly." Raphael whispered the words and Simon felt them against his lips, a low groan being held back by whatever wavering will he had right now. He had no idea what Raphael wanted from this, and he didn't want to press but once again the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"All of it, not the anger. Everything else though. But you know its whatever you want to do, I'm totally not pressing and its not like I've really...I mean sort of but not all the way and oh my god I need to stop talking right now." He hadn't fed since before the show so he didn't blush because that would have just made his whole night but he still looked embarrassed as hell and Raphael. Raphael just looked more amused than he should. Way more amused than he should. He looked like a cat about to jump on its prey and Simon wasn't sure how he felt about being prey. Then Raphael kissed him and he forgot about all that tension building up, sliding his arms around Raphael's neck and letting his fingers curl in the gelled down locks. So soft and yup he was never going to stop playing with his hair. He made a soft sound into the kiss as Raphael shifted in one quick moment to pick him up and carry him over to the bed. The very nice bed, Simon might add, and laid him down on it. Simon's hadn't done this before, but he sure as well was pretty confident where this was going. Considering they moved to the bed and not the nice couch Raphael had on the other side of the room. But still he was waiting, waiting for Raphael to make that first move that would reassure Simon. The younger wasn't expecting the concern in the elder's eyes and the soft spoken words.

"You said you had never...if this isn't what you want, then we don't have to Simon. I am fine just having you here." He had one knee leaning on the bed but he hadn't leaned over Simon yet. Simon didn't even hesitate to curl his fingers into Raphael shirt and pull him down.

"I want this. Just because I haven't had the chance before doesn't mean I don't want to do this. I do, I want you." Simon smiled softly and instead of waiting, he made quick work of the buttons on Raphael's shirt. Popping the bottom ones when they got stuck, oops. He was sure Raphael wouldn't mind to much, didn't seem like it from the smirk he was wearing. Simon sat up, brushing his lips against Raphael's as he pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Grinning as Raphael threw it off the bed and quick fingers were sliding under Simon's shirt, pulling it quickly over his head and tossing it down as well. Raphael made a soft sound, appreciative and pushed Simon back down on the bed. Shifting to slide between the fledglings legs and relax against him. Simon ran his fingers along Raphael's chest slowly, this was the first time he had seen the others without his shirt and he was gorgeous.

"You are so beautiful." It came out, soft as he traced his fingers softly over the scar near the center of Raphael's chest, in the shape of a cross. He knew well enough that Raphael was Catholic and this was probably from him attempting to still wear his own. For long enough that Raphael's body hadn't healed from it or had just stopped. He moved his eyes back up to Raphael's and placed his hand lightly against Raphael's chest. Raphael smiled softly and nudged his nose against Simon's before relaxing more against him.

"No tan hermoso como tu." It took a Simon a minute to translate that before he tugged Raphael closer so that he could bury his face against Raphael's neck, of course Raphael would have to say something sweet like that and make Simon all flustered. Simon didn't think he was beautiful, sure he was pretty average. Nerdy average and being a vampire had made him a little more than attractive. But he was not nearly as beautiful as Raphael was. Not even close. He nuzzled against the elder's neck, partially out of embarrassment and the other part before Raphael smelled really nice. Like cinnamon and smoke, but good smoke like how fire smelled in the winter. It was addicting and Simon nuzzled him more, earning a soft chuckle from the other. "When was that last time that you ate, bebe?" There was concern in the other's voice and Simon gave a soft hum in return before he pulled back enough to look at him.

"I ate before the show but that was a couple hours ago, I might be a little hungry..." He trailed off, glancing back down. He hadn't wanted to interrupt anything. Raphael's fingers slid under his chin, making him look up. Raphael canted his head to the side, baring his neck for Simon, eyes still focused on the younger's. Simon looked at him, his mouth open as he pieced together what Raphael was offering to him. "I've never....I don't want to hurt you. What if I can't stop myself or I do it wrong?" Simon shut up when he noticed the look he was getting and he glanced down, his eyes focusing back on the scar on the other's chest. Those fingers had moved from Simon's chin, to his hair and were running softly through his curls, tugging gently. 

"I am more than capable of stopping you, and its instinct Simon, you won't hurt me if you just relax. Stop doubting yourself and you will be more than fine. Like you were with your music. Just relax." Raphael canted his head to the side slightly more as he waited. Simon shifted and trailed his fingers along Raphael's neck, earning a shiver through Raphael which reassured him and he slid his fingers into Raphael's hair to tug him as close as he could manage. Simon closed his eyes, running his tongue along the other's neck, his fangs sliding out as Raphael shifted his hips down against the younger's. A soft whine passed by the fledgling lips before he did exactly as Raphael had told him too and just let his instinct take over. Lips trailing along Raphael's neck till he found the perfect spot to bite. His fingers tightening in the elder's hair before he slid his fangs into soft flesh and warm blood poured into his mouth. A soft growl mixed in with Raphael soft moan as Simon bit down harder, holding tightly to Raphael as if he was afraid the other was going to pull away. He couldn't understand why he had never done this before, it was so much better than blood bags. It was warm, and Raphael tasted like he smelled, but better. Like honey going down his throat and he just wanted more and more and...Simon finally pulled himself away, breathing heavily. He ran his tongue over the marks, catching the blood that welled up and feeling the skin heal under his tongue. He pulled back, relaxing into the mattress underneath him and looking at Raphael. 

Raphael who had his eyes closed, and slowly opened them, his own breathing heavy. Something Simon had never seen, he had never seen Raphael breath at all. It was a mundane instinct, something Simon hadn't broken and it was new and a little hot seeing it from Raphael. Seeing that calm broken was just...exhilarating and he wanted to do that more. If he could. Knowing that it was because of him. Raphael's finger brushing under his lips dragged him from his thought, though with the look he was getting he was bound to end up in them again.

"You are such a messy eater, bebe. Its cute." Simon felt the blush come to his cheeks, now that he had fed, as he watched Raphael lick the blood off his fingers before leaning in to kiss him and Simon made a soft sound against his lips. Pressing more into the kiss, as he let one of his hands wander down to try and undo Raphael's belt. A low growl coming past his lips when he struggled. Raphael laughed softly before pulling back, making the younger whine as he grabbed for him, only for Raphael to push him back down. Raphael moved off the bed as Simon pouted him and made quick work of the rest of his clothes before moving back onto the bed and undoing the button on Simon's jeans and giving them a rough tug, yanking them off and tossing them out of the way. Simon was more focused on Raphael and just how gorgeous he was that he didn't try to cover himself like he normally would and when Raphael laid against him, a low groan slipped past his lips. His legs wrapped around Raphael's waist as he shifted his hips up against the other's. His fingers grasping at Raphael's upper arms as the older male rocked his hips steadily down against Simon's, making him whimper softly. He had pictured this, plenty of times before, but it was so different with it actually happening and it being Raphael. Raphael's lips brushed against his before trailing down Simon's neck, his nose nudging Simon head to the side before warm words were muttered against Simon's skin. "Can I bite you? I will not take much. I do not need it, I just want you to feel it." 

Just how was Simon supposed to say no to that. He wasn't, he absolutely wasn't. "Y-yeah go ahead." It didn't take a second more than that, till sharp fangs were piercing skin and Simon cried out softly, nails digging into Raphael's arms, but the pain was brief. Barely a second and it was all pleasure. Like fire through his veins, a spark that just burned hotter and hotter but with only good affects. That was the closest he could describe it, but really there wasn't anything like it. Simon's moans were soft, and mixed with soft whines as Raphael drank from it. It was over so quickly and he held Raphael close that he couldn't pull away. Raphael's tongue over the marks made him arch his back at the way it felt before he felt a soft nip to his earlobe and Raphael pulling out of his grip. This time his whimper was needy and he reached for Raphael.

"Patience, bebe." Simon huffed as he settled back down on the bed and waited for Raphael to return. He did, resting back between his legs with a bottle in his hand and yup Simon was blushing even more now and the nerves were settling in. Raphael picked up on that and paused in opening the bottle and placed a hand gently on Simon's leg. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want. We can wait as well. I am in no rush. I want you to be comfortable with this." 

"I am!. I mean it, really. Just nervous but I want this and I don't want to wait." 

"Okay. I'll be gentle and we'll take it at your pace and you can always tell me to stop Simon. Okay?" Simon nodded, trying to get himself to relax as he watched Raphael and soon he had a soft pair of lips against his own and it was easier to relax. Simon eagerly returned the kiss, only tensing slightly at the press of a finger against his rim. Raphael nipped at his bottom lip, distracting him as he slowly pressed one finger into him. It wasn't painful but weird and Simon made a sound as he adjusted to it. Focusing on just kissing Raphael and playing his fingers through the other's hair as Raphael slowly thrusted the finger in and out before adding another one. Weird but still not painful. Uncomfortable slightly but deal-able. It didn't stay uncomfortable as Raphael's fingers curled and explored. Simon gasped out softly against the other's lips as pleasure shot through him and he couldn't help the rock of his hip up against Raphael's fingers. He felt the smirk against his lips and it just drew a groan past his lips. One that was joined by more as Raphael decided to tease his fingers against that spot until Simon was panting heavily and dragging his nails along the other's skin in need of the release. 

"Please. Please no more teasing." He squirmed, whining softly and nipping at Raphael's neck in order to get him to do more.

"Always so impatient." Raphael teased, slowly removing his fingers and he grabbed the bottle, opening it with one hand before placing some over the head of his length and slicking himself up. A soft hiss passed through his teeth and Simon loved the look that passed Raphael's features. He relaxed as Raphael took a hold of his hip and hooked one of Simon's legs over his hip. The other hand guiding himself as he pressed the head against Simon's rim. Giving a concerned look, and Simon nodded, shifting his hips down to show Raphael that he really was okay with this. Raphael gave a soft kiss to Simon's nose before pressing slowly in and taking his time. Simon did his best to relax, he couldn't say it was quite the pain he had imagined but it was still uncomfortable and it was hard not to tense as Raphael pressed more into him. Fingers moved into Simon's hair as Raphael slid the rest of the way and rested fully against him. He was breathing again, but not heavily like after Simon had bit him. But it was enough to show the effort Raphael was giving at not moving. Simon leaned his head into the touch, and relaxed, waiting as he adjusted. After a minute or so it wasn't all that bad. Weird, it was weird but he could see why it would be enjoyable too. 

Raphael leaned his forehead against Simon's as he played with his hair. Simon gave a soft intake of breath, shifting his hips up and making a soft sound at the tremor that went through him. "Go ahead, I'm good. Please just move." Raphael didn't hesitate as he slowly pulled out and snapped his hips back in. Pausing only briefly to take in Simon's reaction before his thrusts picked up and he had Simon gasping and moaning beneath him. Soft cries falling past the younger's lips when Raphael hit that spot. Making Simon arch his back and drag his nails roughly down Raphael's back as he tried to get a better grip on the older as the pleasure over whelmed him. He could feel his fangs cutting into his bottom lip and heard the low growl as Raphael caught scent of it. Lips were against his, and he slid his tongue out against Raphael's when he felt the wet touch against his bottom. He could taste the hint of his own blood against Raphael's tongue and he pressed more into the kiss. A low groan muffled by Raphael's mouth on his, though the next cry that cam past his lips was not as muffled as the older slid his hand along Simon's leg before hooking it up higher. It didn't take much more than that before Simon was letting out soft whimpers as he got closer to that edge. And he had his teeth against Raphael's neck, not biting quite yet but he so badly wanted it.

"Go ahead, bebe." That was all it took and Simon let his fangs sink in and that and the growl in his ear sent him over the edge. Clamping down more as he drank from Raphael and he felt hard thrusts before Raphael spilled inside him. Simon slowly retracted his fangs, letting out a soft sound as he came down from his high and nuzzled softly along the other's shoulder as he caught the breath he didn't need. Raphael stilled inside him, and rested gently against him, before running his tongue along Simon's neck, earning a soft moan. Simon nodded, giving him permission and canting his head. His body arching as fangs slid into skin and Raphael drank from him. It felt so good and Simon couldn't help as his body pushed through another orgasm. Not as intense as the first but it still brought a whine past his lips. As Raphael removed his fangs, Simon relaxed more into the sheets underneath him. He canted his head more when Raphael slid gentle fingers through Simon's hair. 

"You okay?" There was a little bit of worry on his features and it made the younger give him a soft smile and steal a kiss, reaching his hand up to cup Raphael's face. 

"More than okay, this was...fuck it was wonderful. This wasn't where I thought my night would go after singing. But I'm really glad it did and I'm really glad that you told me how you feel, Raphael. This is all I want. Just you and I'm happy." A soft smile came over Raphael's lips at his words and another kiss passed between them. 

"I love you Simon, and I am very happy as well."


End file.
